Noone Messes with My Sammy
by wiithout-reason
Summary: Dean doesn't like it when people hurt his baby brother. Sam gets worried when Dean is angry...brotherly moment insures. My first Supernatural fanfiction. Please read and reveiw. Rating is for language. If corse language offends you in anyway then I sugges


Title: No-one Messes with My Sammy  
Author: Wiithoutreason  
Disclaimer: The Supernatural boys are not mine. Trust me, you would know if they were.  
Rating: M for language and In really mean it, so don't read if that thing offends you in anyway. There is violence but it is only really implied.  
Genre: Uh...general?  
Characters: Dean, Sam  
Parings: None  
Summary: Dean doesn't like it when people try to hurt hs little brother. Sam gets worried when Dean is angry...brotherly moment insured. Flames will be read, scoffed at, then given to my dog for dinner. Unless you are brave and log in first, you lucky souls will be shouted at and then shouted at some more for wasting my time. Thankyou.  
Warnings: None.  
_Italics thoughts_

* * *

**No-one Messes with My Sammy**

**By WiithoutReason**

Dean sighed, head resting on the steering wheel of his beloved car, as he waited for school to be over. Sammy normally made his own way home but the boys' father had gone on yet another solo hunt and Dean had been given orders to have Sam ready to bolt if needed. God this was boring and Sammy was taking forever.

_Finally_. Dean slid out of the Impala as he saw the familiar mop of shaggy hair exit the building. There was at least 5,000 meters between the brothers but even at that distance, the elder Winchester could tell there was something wrong with his younger sibling. The green eyed male watched with furrowed brows as Sam was surrounded by a large group of males. That definitely was not right.

He was not being mean. Neither of them had many friends growing up. It was a side-effect of their lives. So why the hell was this group surrounding his little bro? _Shit_. Dean glared as he saw Sam don a very familiar pose, the "pissed off at dad" pose. This definitely was not good.

Before Dean knew it, Sammy was on the ground and he was running, ready to pound the sonsofbitches, who thought they could land a hand on his Sammy, into the hard concrete ground. 'Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing you little bitches?'

That caught their attention and Sammy looked up with fearful eyes. 'Dean?' he questioned, shocked to see his older brother standing over him, glairing at the group of football players that were just about to tear into him.

The eldest male nodded, continuing to glare at the bullies. 'Yeah, you okay Sammy?'

Who Dean guessed was the leader, seemed to get over his shock at that and sneered. 'Awww did we hurt your poor wittle Sammy?'

Dean only stood where he was, perfectly still, his anger growing every second. 'I'd shut the fuck up right now if you know what's good for you, you little fucker.'

Sam's eyes went wide as he recognized Dean's look. The "don't fuck with me because I'm about to pull out my handy-dandy berretta and blast your brains into the wall" look. Shit. 'Dean, man, it doesn't matter.' The younger male was stressed. If Dean pulled out his gun even if just to scare them with…

'It does matter, Sammy.' Dean's voice was unusually calm and right now his little brother would have rather had pissed off Dean.

'Yeah, but dude, five on one isn't exactly the best odds, even for you.' The silent _and me_, was noted by both Winchesters.

'No but two on five is when you're dealing with us.' _What's got you so scared Sammy? You weren't like this last…shit the gun; he thinks I might pull it on them._ 'Everything's in the car little bro. Just us and them, I promise.' _Only because I didn't think I'd need them. Fuck I even left my dagger._

Sam seemed to accept that and both males turned to the confused group surrounding them. In union the Winchester brothers landed the first blow on the two closest too them. _No one messes with my Sammy._

Dean went and grabbed two bags of frozen vegetables from their small motel freezer and threw one to Sam. Well that's dinner settled. Sitting down, he placed the bag in his hand on his own jaw. 'Why didn't you tell dad or me, Sammy?'

'Tell dad?' Sam looked with wide eyes. 'You have met our father right? All he would do is give me a dagger and more training sessions.'

Ok, dean had to admit that Sam had a point there. 'Fine, telling dad is a bad idea. Why not me?' _I'd do anything to keep you safe Sammy-boy_.

'Dean, I wanted them to stop ganging up on me, not six feet under.' Dean glared. 'Look dude, I know it's just like second nature for you to go after anyone or anything hurting me and I was going to tell you, I almost did but then I remembered Portland and…Dude I was scared they were going to like take you away back then. I didn't want to go thru that again.'

Portland. He knew it. That mistake was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake, but the fuckers had, had it coming. 'Portland was a mistake Sammy, a stupid mistake. I won't deny that it was good to see them piss their pants like they did but I'm not going to be dumb enough to pull out my gun on a bunch of bastards like that again.' _Besides, I left it in the car._

A pregnant pause loomed over the brothers and Sam stared calculating his older brother with the eye not covered with frozen produce. 'When's dad due back?'

'Dunno, but if he calls we gotta pack up and go.' Silence once more.

'What are we going to tell him?'

Ah, the million dollar question. Dean wasn't surprised at it. 'That some bastards jumped us. And that he should see how bad those bastards are off. That should make him happy.' Dean traced the rim of his beer bottle absentmindedly_. Happy, not proud._ 'Hey Sammy?'

Sam looked up from whatever he was doodling. 'Yeah dude?'

'I'm proud of ya, kiddo.' Dean accompanied the statement with a smirk, if only to downplay the sappiness of the moment.

'Thanks. That means a lot from…just thanks.'

Dean knew what Sam had been about to say and nodded in response. 'Don't mention it bro, just shut up before this turns into a chick-flick moment and we have to hug or some shit like that.' Dean dogged the frozen pea that was thrown at his head. 'Oh that's it dude, you're going down now!'

_No one messes with my Sammy… except me.  
_

* * *

A/N: Just in case someone doesdecide to flame me on the Dean/gun thing. I was NOT suggesting that Dean would shoot someone. I meant it as pulling it out to scare whoever was trying to hurt his little brother. If you do not feel that he would go to that length to ensure Sam's safety and well being, then inteligently inform me of your oppinion andwill take it under consideration and view it as constructive critisism on my characterisation skills. And the swearing? It's Dean. Dean pissed off. There is bound to be language. 


End file.
